Wingdings: Full Multiverse
by Wingdings Full Multiverse
Summary: Dimensions from across the multiverse have been drawn together by the evil lord Exdeath, and then get cut off from the rest of the multiverse! can these groups of people find each other and put an end to the evil plot of Exdeath? Or do they just want some food? Waffles perhaps? /This is much more than a two thing crossover, there are a lot of things here./
1. Prologue

NOTE: this is far more than a two story crossover. You can find the list in my profile of the main things smashed together here.

Enjoy :P

Oh, and the "(W) (W) (W)" symbolizes a break because for some reason I couldn't put in three stars.

A young man stands on his ship overlooking the great sea. His straw hat rests upon his head. He is in a good mood, he has just gotten a new passenger aboard his ship. An old friend.

He stops to smell the scent of the ocean.

He cocks his head in confusion, something doesn't seem right.

Then he hears commotion behind him, sees his old friend beating up a sea serpent, and forgets all about the feeling of unease he had a few moments ago.

He extended his arm and punched the sea serpent in the face. It was now knocked out, and ready to be eaten.

(W) (W) (W)

A cat with a pelt the color of fire was walking alone. He did this occasionally, but not often because he had many responsibilities back at the clan. He was thankful for the chance to get away.

He saw a mouse scurry across the forest floor. He leapt for it, and caught it. It would be food for the clan.

He sniffed the air.

He smelled something he had never smelled before. It caused him to pause and look around.

Nothing.

(W) (W) (W)

An old man was rowing a boat in near darkness, with nothing but the stars to guide him.

In the distance, a glowing sphere was floating in the sky. The only light that man had ever known. It lit up the entire known world. As far as anyone knew, there was no sun.

But the man had delusions; he thought that if he travelled far enough, he could fin a place with light in it. Beautiful light. A sun perhaps.

In the back of the boat two children were tied up and gagged. One was a girl and was knocked out. The other was a boy, in a uniform with a bee on it. He was uneasy. He HAD just been kidnapped after all, but the feeling was more than that.

Much more.

(W) (W) (W)

The boy was in a tuxedo.

It had been a while since the five of them had been together and weren't trying to save the world from catastrophe.

It was simply a chance to get away and enjoy a day as a party. Of course there was target practice with dummies, but that was just for fun. They put pictures of their most hated enemies on the dummies, and fired away.

A big man was constantly on edge. He didn't think the area was secure enough.

Of course the man knew the other four were having too much fun blasting things to pieces, so he went to investigate. He poked his head out the front door.

And saw a little glowing blue light appear on the ground outside.

(W) (W) (W)

It was a nationwide educational thing. Most of the kids were only there because they had to be. The kid eating cheese doodles was one of the people who was forced to go, sit down, and listen to a lecture on "your future." He thought it was a waste of time. He popped another cheese doodle in his mouth. He yawned. His friend elbowed him in the ribs.

Another kid, who for some reason had a head shaped strangely like a triangle, was listening intently. He was beginning to think the lecturer had a few things messed up, but he kept quiet. Not because he thought saying something would be embarrassing, but because he was in the back row.

Bad seating placement, he thought.

His brother and pet platypus were in the chair next to him.

The platypus kept glancing at a building through the window shaped vaguely like a sewing machine. He felt uneasy. Especially when the building started emmiting blue light.

(W) (W) (W)

The FBI agent was shaking his head. This guy sitting in front of him said he was a psychic. He didn't believe him, but the fact was he was able to tell the FBI agent to his face his exact age, and what he had been doing the ten minutes, and what he had eaten for lunch.

He was getting annoyed.

The man who said he was a psychic smiled. Things were going well, he would be let out of here soon and continue his regular life.

That thought just goes to prove that he was anything BUT a psychic.

(W) (W) (W)

A girl was climbing a Ferris Wheel. Dozens of international TV cameras were on her. A man called her name, telling her to stop.

In the background, two men were watching.

"What's she doing? She's going to change everything."

His companion, a man with impressive stubble and a wild look in his eyes looked right at the girl.

"Yep. It's a brave new world."

The girl jumped off the Ferris Wheel, landing on the ground with a crunch. People gasped.

Then the girl stood back up, snapped her bones back into place, and thousands of TV viewers everywhere watched as her bones healed themselves. "I'm Claire Bennett, and that was attempt number… Well I guess I've lost count."

The men in the background smiled. Then the one with the stubble frowned.

"Something's wrong. Something's very wrong."

His companion looked around. "Yeah, I sense it too…"

Then the blue light appeared at their feet.

(W) (W) (W)

They had escaped.

There were six of them.

They were safe. For now.

Then needed to come up with a new plan, they were being hunted, and were being beaten.

Despite the fact they had supernatural abilities, they were losing.

One of them yelled something to the others.

Something was happening outside.

They saw the light coming.

Another one said. "I dreamed about this…"

(W) (W) (W)

A turtle flying through space.

Four elephants on it's back.

A flat discworld on the backs of the elephants.

It usually had nothing it didn't expect happen to it.

But something happened that day that surprised it.

A large blue light showed up in front of it.

On the disc, the wizards were running around franticly. They didn't know what it was that was coming at them.

One in particular was running and screaming like a little girl.

(W) (W) (W)

All of these things were happening at once.

All of it was intentional.

Deep in The Hub, there was a humanoid figure.

He was anything but human, his blue armor shining with an unnatural sheen, his thin yellow sword gleaming with supernatural power.

In front of him was a glowing blue sphere with several energy tendrils coming off of it. It was dragging things to it, things from across the multiverse.

"Stop it."

He turned around. Behind him was a group of people, teenagers mostly. Of course, they were much older than they looked, but that wasn't the issue.

"Why?"

The leader came up. "You know perfectly well why. You're going to cause an impressive amount of chaos by doing this."

The humanoid figure laughed. His armor made the sound even more ominous and evil. "You have no idea what my plan IS you lot. But I do know one thing: once it's set into motion your precious dimensional alliance won't even be able to come to your rescue. You will be alone. Trapped here, until the day you die!"

The leader backed off. "What do you mean?"

"I mean this." And suddenly, several hundred chunks of rock, lava, air, and anything that could be grabbed from the other universes were mashed together into a sphere the size of a planet. The resulting shockwave caused the group to topple over, and everything went black for them.

The human-shaped thing laughed.

He yelled with an insane voice. "I AM EXDEATH! AND ALL THE MULTIVERSE WILL FEAR ME!"

He then looked at his creation.

A planet.

A planet full of powerful things.

He had been selective when he chose what to put on it.

He laughed again. This would be fun.


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1:

Strange mode of travel.

Monkey D Luffy stood up. He couldn't remember what happened. He stood up, picking up his straw hat and putting it on his head. He was thin, lanky, and a bit short. But he was the captain.

Luffy looked around. He was still on his ship, the Thousand Sunny. The deck was sideways, and the sea serpent was sprawled across it.

Luffy saw a big, burly man with blue hair cutting the sea serpent into chunky fillets.

"Toriko what are you doing?"

Toriko looked up, his orange jacket catching the sunlight. "Preparing a meal, what does it look like I'm doing?"

Luffy thought about this for a moment. "Where is everyone else?"

"I dunno. I just woke up with a sea serpent on the deck and decided to dig in."

Luffy thought about this.

He decided he was hungry. Looking for his crew could wait.

It was a very tasty sea serpent. Toriko's dog, Terry, was enjoying the sea serpent as well. Of course, it wasn't a dog, but Luffy kept thinking it looked quite a bit like one.

In the middle of his meal, Luffy heard some moaning.

Luffy looked up. He saw his crew.

Well, three members of his crew.

Zoro was grunting. Nami and Robin were sprawled on top of him, dazed.

Zoro sighed. He stood up, and knocked the two of them off. He shook his light green hair around.

Luffy smiled. "ZORO! THERE you are!"

Zoro grunted. "I've been here the whole time… watching you eat."

Toriko attempted to say, "Do you mind?" but instead it sounded like, "oo moo mnd?"

Nami got up, and shook her head. He orange hair waved around. "Uh… what happened?"

Robin sat up. "I think Zoro just threw us off his back."

Nami thought about this. "How did we get on his back in the first place?"

Zoro shrugged. "All I remember is some blue light heading directly at us. Usopp and Franky got on Toriko's dingy before the ship was engulfed. I think I remember a great tremor and watching Sanji, Brook, and Chopper fall off the boat, and then nothing. It's all black."

Zoro realized no-one was really listening to him, and they were all digging into the sea serpent. He sighed. He WAS hungry though.

After the five of them (six, if you count Terry) finished their lunch, Luffy said. "ALL-RIGHT! Set sail! Let's see where we are!"

Zoro looked over the side of the Thousand Sunny. "Uh… Luffy?"

"What?"

"We can't set sail."

"Why not?"

"We're in the middle of a desert."

Luffy ran to the railing. He looked over the edge. Sure enough, their ship was right smack dab in the middle of miles and miles of sand, with the occasional cactus.

Toriko started laughing. Laughing uncontrollably.

Nami glared at him. "What's so funny?"

"A boat. In a desert. People are going to wonder how we got here. HAHA!"

Robin looked around. "**_I_** Wonder how we got here…"

Luffy looked around. "Well, how are we going to move this boat to an ocean?"

Toriko grinned. "You're lucky you have me here."

(W) (W) (W)

"PUNCH!"

BOOM!

Toriko was swinging his fists at the rear end of the Thousand Sunny. With each punch, the ship sailed along the sand as if it were water. Then it stopped.

"PUNCH!"

BOOM!

Nami was dizzy. "What a jerky ride."

Luffy grinned. "I wonder if any people see us, sailing across the sand. That would be so fun!"

In fact there was, far away. A man in shadows. He was completely black, despite the fact that the sun was as bright as possible. You could tell that he was wearing a cloak, a fedora, and shoes, but that was it. Everything else was shrowded in shadow.

"Would you look at that…" He said to himself. "A ship sailing across the desert. Imagine that."

The man in shadows decided that he'd pay them a visit.

He lept into the air, and slid down the sand dune as if he was surfing. He smirked. Not that you could see the smirk or anything.

(W) (W) (W)

Robin noticed it first.

A boy, laying down in the desert, not moving at all.

Luffy lept down into the sand. Toriko stopped punching the Thousand Sunny. They both went to investigate.

Luffy stared at him. "Is he dead?"

Toriko leaned down. He checked his pulse. "He's just sleeping, apparently."

The boy's eyes opened. He looked around, somewhat confused.

Luffy smiled. "Hello. What are you doing out here in the middle of the desert?"

Nami looked at Luffy. "He's likely thinking the same thing."

The boy looked at Luffy. "Uh… where am I?"

Zoro smirked. "Of course. He has no idea either."

Luffy looked back at the boy. "What's your name?"

The boy thought about this for a while. "John."

Luffy smiled. "Well John, welcome to the straw hat pirate crew!"

Robin giggled.

John gave Luffy a confused look. "Pirates? In the desert?"

Luffy shrugged. "Hey, I have no idea how we got here either. TORIKO! Back to pushing the… where's Toriko?"

Zoro looked around. "He's over there. Prowling around with his dog. As if he was hunting something."

"Ah-HA!" Toriko exclaimed with glee. "FOOD!" He had grabbed what appeared to be a cat with a fiery red pelt. It wasn't happy.

Nami got a strange look on her face. "You're going to eat a CAT?"

Toriko shrugged. "Why not? This desert looks barren, that means the few things that are here probably taste good."

Robin giggled.

John was staring at Toriko like he was a madman. "Eat? A cat? Seriously?"

Meanwhile the cat, who was named Firestar, was not happy. Here he was being held by one of the biggest twolegs he had ever seen and it didn't care that it had been scratched about fifty times. It was impervious to attack.

He heard the twolegs talking. The one in the hat was spouting off strangeness. Then he looked at the one on the ground, who was looking around somewhat worried. Then he heard a voice.

"They mean to eat you."

Firestar had no idea where this voice had come from, he yowled. "Who are you?"

"I am John. The human on the ground in front of you."

Firestar had just learned a few things.

1) Twolegs called themselves humans. What a strange name for themselves.

2) The Twoleg (human) on the ground could talk to him

3) The human (twoleg) that was carrying him meant to eat him, and who knew how many of the others.

Firestar quickly looked for a way out. He meowed "Any ideas?"

John looked confused. This was more intelligent conversation than he usually got form animals. Normally there was no rational thought, just a reaction. This cat was thinking things through. Strange. He'd talk to it anyway.

"No. I do think they can be stalled. But I can't really help much here, I'm outnumbered and I don't think they have any idea that you wouldn't like to be eaten. They're hungry."

Firestar glared. "I figured that. By the way, how are you talking to me without moving your lips?"

"Using my mind. It's a habit."

Meanwhile, the Straw Hat Pirates were arguing with each other on weather it was moral to eat a cat or not.

"I think it's too CUTE to eat! Maybe it could be our pet!"

"Get real Nami. It's a wild cat, it can't be tamed."

"I dunno about that, but even if it could I still want to eat it."

"What if it tastes like sand?"

"Good point."

John decided to speak up. "Uh… we should let the cat live. Maybe store it for later when we're REALLY hungry."

Silence.

Toriko laughed with a big smile on his face. "I like this kid. Sure, throw it on the ship let's store it for later."

Luffy smiled at John. "Consider yourself an at least temporary member of our crew. TORIKO! Set sail!"

"Aye Aye!" And Toriko began moving the ship.

(W) (W) (W)

"WHAT?"

"I managed to convince them to save you for later."

"Really? I have a clan to get back to you know! I can't waste time like this!"

John sighed on his bunk. Firestar was a few rooms away. Telepathic talking was interesting when it was one way. John had to listen to the meows and translate them in his head. It was annoying.

"Were there any deserts near your clan?"

"Er… No."

"You have the same problem we do, we don't know how we got here. I mean seriously, when do you find a boat in the middle of a desert?"

"This is a BOAT?"

"A big one, used for places like oceans."

"What?"

"So much water you can't see the end of it."

"Oh you mean the sun-drown place."

"That's an accurate name."

"Yeah. Are you going to help me get out or not?"

"You can try yourself, I don't want to get on the bad side of these people. You feel the boat moving?"

"Yeah."

"One of them is punching it with his fist, causing it to move."

This made Firestar get REALLY quiet. These were not ordinary twolegs, not in the slightest.

So Firestar decided to stand pat. He caught a few mice in his cell for fun.

John looked around. Night was falling.

"NIGHT IS FALLING!" Zoro said from the crow's nest.

Luffy smiled. "Time to set up camp! Everyone get some relaxation."

Toriko grinned. "Looks like I get to cook dinner, seeing as both Kamatsu and Sanji aren't here…" He took a giant sack out of the ship's hold, and opened it. "Ah yes… FOOD."

Luffy laughed. "You bring so much food, we won't have to eat that cat for some time yet!"

Toriko laughed. "And I have what is going in my full course meal in here too! Not that we'll eat it now, it's for a later date."

Luffy cocked his head. "How'd you fit the BB Corn in there?"

"It's only a few kernals."

"Ah."

Toriko opened the pouch. "Anyway, how about we have some bacon leaves?"

A resounding chorus of YEAH came from everyone. Even John. He was pretty sure what bacon leaves would taste like.

(W) (W) (W)

John was enjoying himself, sending reassuring messages to Firestar about that these twolegs wouldn't eat him if they knew what good company he was.

However, John had a secret. John wasn't even his real name.

He was Number Four. An alien for all practical purposes. He had powers that humans could only imagine…

Well, that was under normal circumstances. Several of the people here had some interesting powers. He had seen Luffy stretch himself a few times, and it was confusing.

Four was also being hunted by another race of aliens. He had no idea if they would be able to hunt him here, but these guys seemed to know what they were doing.

Then he looked up at the night sky. It startled him.

"Guys?" he said.

"What?" Toriko said through a mouthful of bacon leaves wrapped in bacon.

"Look at the sky."

And they did, all of them. There were stars like normal, but they were in the wrong patterns. And that wasn't the only thing. There seemed to be something… beyond the stars. Twisting tendrils of matter lit up by nothing other than starlight. The tendrils covered the entire sky.

Firestar saw them too, as he looked out the window.

"Great Starclan!"

Everyone else was speechless.

Then an unknown voice said, "And realization dawns…"

Everyone turned to see a man shrouded in shadow.

Nami was the first to speak. "Who the heck are you?"

"My name is not important. Call me Top. I see you are all very, very confused."

"YOU GOT THAT RIGHT!" said a voice that came from the prison cell.

Everyone's eyes got big. "Who was that?"

The voice from the cellar paused. Then it resumed. "Um… how come I can understand what you're saying."

Top snickered. "I can explain that. I have a universal translation device on me. It translates everything. You sound as if you need one." Top threw a small chip onto the deck.

Luffy stood up. "Who are you? Why are you here?"

Top paused. "I am Top. I am here for the same reason you are, though I know more about why you are here than you do."

Zoro glared at Top. "Explain."

Top shrugged. "It's hard. You are no longer on the worlds you came from. Several of you are from different worlds. You were brought here same as I. For what purpose? I don't know."

Toriko stood up. "Explain how we were dragged here, and what that thing is in the sky. Is it edible?"

Top seemed to be dumbfounded by the question. But he answered just the same. "This is the world that connects all others, The Hub. You were drawn here as parts of every world were smashed together in odd places, making this planet. That thing in the sky is the rest of the Hub. Rarely does the hub form planets, usually tendrils. You were lucky; you were dragged into a spot with relatively nothing in it. If there were a tendril nearby, unspeakable things would be attacking you. And no, most of the tendrils are not edible."

Everyone absorbed this.

"How do you know all this?"

This question came from Robin.

Top thought for a moment. "That's for me to know, and you to find out. Or not. See you." And then he leapt off the ship and disappeared into the night.

After some time, Luffy said, "THAT'S COOL! Brand new seas to explore! New treasures to find! This will be fun!"

Toriko was excited as well. "Entire WORLDS of exotic flavor! I wonder if I can find a few things for my full-course meal here!"

John kept to himself. He was thinking that that meant maybe the aliens hunting him were few in number, if any of them were here at all. Maybe he was safe. But what about the others?

Zoro shrugged off the revelation as if it was a normal day at the park.

Nami's thoughts were jumbled. She couldn't shake the feeling that that guy wasn't trustworthy and he probably had lots of loot stashed somewhere.

Robin was quiet as well. Her thoughts had run back to an ancient text she had read long ago.

"This world was born of another, an attempt to save all beings."

She then realized that she had said this aloud.

Zoro was the only one even mildly interested, however. Luffy probably would have been to, had he not been using his telescope to try and find interesting places to look at.

Then Firestar said, "Well, now that you can understand me, can you get me out of here?"

His wish was granted. He was apologized to, and added to the temporary crew.

(W) (W) (W)

Top watched as the Straw Hat Pirates and Friends sailed across the desert. It was very interesting to watch.

He wondered if he should have told them more. Maybe they could have helped more if they knew.

He shrugged it off. He'd follow them for a while, see what they did. Maybe he'd find his friends. These people had an air about them that suggested that lots of adventures happened around them.

If anything was true, Top's friends were definitely full of adventure.

Of course they only seemed to think with their stomachs…

(W) (W) (W)

The day was nice. In the distance they could see a town. An entire town.

Luffy said something. "You know, I wonder what happened to Samji, Chopper, and Brook. Franky and Usopp got away, but them? I think we should go find them."

John spoke up. "They could be anywhere, from what I can deduct."

Luffy just grinned like a maniac. "I like adventures. This should be fun."

A very small town was about to be visited by a sand ship it wasn't prepared to deal with.


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2:

Skitters and Gaichuu

The boat was overturned

The old man was dead. The blue light had engulfed the boat and launched it into a rocky crag.

He got to see the sun just instants before he died.

If it makes you feel better, the guy was a kidnapping psychopath.

His hostages, however, were not dead. They were dazed, but fine.

Lag Seeing crawled out of the boat wreckage, trying very hard not to look at the old man. He found his belongings in a bag. He pulled out a fancy silver gun, and a few provisions.

He then realized something.

The sun.

His brain, smart as it was, couldn't process the giant light in the sky.

He was frozen. Frozen in some emotion he couldn't identify, be it fear, delight, awe, or a mixture of all those plus more.

The moment of shock was interrupted when Niche crawled out of the boat. She was younger than lag, or looked like it anyway, and had really really long hair. Hair that had a mind of it's own, and moved like living strands.

Oh her head was a four-legged furry creature with eyes and a tail that was about 90% mouth. His name was Steak. This name was due to the fact that Niche often tried to cook him when hungry.

Niche looked at the old man. "He's dead."

Lag tried to avoid looking at the wreckage. "Yeah."

"Can Niche eat him?"

It took Lag a while to process what she said, because she always referred to herself in the third person. "WHAT? Of course not!"

Lag and Niche began arguing over the next course of action.

Meanwhile Steak went to explore. He found a man face-first in the dirt. He had blonde hair and was wearing a nice suit. Steak didn't know this, but that man was Sanji, a missing member of the Straw Hat Pirates. The cook in fact.

Sanji grumbled. He lifted his head and saw Steak open his mouth. A mouth that big is a terrifying sight. Especially if it's in front of your head. Sanji lurched up with a cry. Lag and Niche turned to look at him. Niche said, "Who are you?"

Sanji dusted himself off. "I'm Sanji. Now do you two know where I am?"

Lag looked around. He saw ruined buildings all around him. "Not a clue."

Then they both heard a sort of moaning, groaning sound. It was hollow, and eerie.

The four of them turned around to see a robot. A robot made a blue metal. It had two legs and two arms. The arms had what looked like guns on them.

Lag took a step back and drew his gun. "Wha-Wha-What is it?"

Sanji backed up, and got into a fighting stance. "I have no idea, but it's twice as tall as me and doesn't look friendly."

The alien mech aimed at Lag. Orange lasers pointed at Lag's chest.

The Mech fired.

Niche ran in front of lag, and raised her hair as a shield.

Most bullets would bounce right off Niche's industrial strength hair.

These bullets however were much stronger, and instead of bouncing, they embedded in her hair. This surprised Niche, but didn't cause her to feel any fear. Just a feeling of annoyance. She liked her hair a lot, and these bullets were going to take a while to clean out.

Sanji stared at Niche's hair. "Where'd you learn to do that? A devil fruit perhaps?"

Niche looked up at him. "What's a devil fruit?"

Before Sanji could get started on a monologue, the Mech fired more bullets. Sanji ducked out of the way just in time.

Sanji glowered at the mech. He took a battle stance. His feet spread out, and then he lept at the mech. His foot hit the mech's helmet with tremendous force, making the mech slide backwards a ways.

Sanji's face got really red. Then he started yelling and hopping around on one foot screaming at the top of his lungs "MY FOOT! MY FOOT! MY FOOT! OW! OW! OWOWOWOWOWOWOW!"

Niche cocked her head. "He's a moron. Kicking a metallic thing with his foot. That must have hurt."

The only reason Sanji didn't respond to that is because the pain from breaking three of his toes was unbearable.

Lag drew his gun. His Shindajuu. Hi took aim at the mech, and one of his eyes started glowing. Upon closer inspection you would realise it wasn't an eye at all, but a piece of red amber with a bug inside it. He yelled, and a streak of light shot out of the Shindajuu, hitting the mech square on., right where the part that looked like an eye was.

Images showed up in the sky. Images of a battlefield, void of all life except that of bodies, dead bodies, dead human bodies. In mounds, in scattered piles, in twisted, mangled positions. Head's blown off. Ultimate carnage. Mechs, identical to the one in front of them stood around everywhere, shooting at the bodies just to make sure they were dead.

And then a creature more horrible than anything in Lag's imagination appeared in the images. Six legs. Two arms. A face as ugly as ground hamburger that was run through a cement mixer. It snarled at the Mechs, ordering them around. Telling them to destroy everything. Everything.

As everyone stared at the carnage before their eyes, the mech regained composure, and the images vanished. It took aim. It pointed at Lag, and made the sound of powering up…

Then something faster than a cheetah hit the mech in the arm, causing it to stumble. Then the thing grabbed the mech's legs, and threw the thing into a nearby tree. The thing stood up. It was a muscular teenage boy with black hair. He stood up, and walked towards Lag and the others. He knelt down, and touched Sanji's broken toes.

Sanji winced, and then opened his eyes. "They're healed? How?"

The boy smirked. "That was me. Or, rather, an object I have in my hand. I'm Nine, nice to meet you. Now, how's about we-"

Nine didn't have time to finnish his sentence, as the mech had stood back up.

This time it took aim with it's OTHER hand. It aimed right at the group, and powered up.

Nine quickly used superhuman-speed to grab everyone, and get out of the way.

The mech fired a rocket out of it's arm, causing an explosion. The shockwave knocked the group to the ground.

Nine looked around, of everyone only he and Sanji were getting back up.

He looked at Sanji. "Distract him. I have an idea."

"DISTRACT HIM? WHAT?"

"Just do it." And Nine ran off.

Sanji looked at the towering mech. He gulped. He did what anyone with the job of distraction would do. He ran. Like a wimpy girl.

He dodged all the shots by leaping, jumping, bouncing off trees, and jumping in the air.

While Sanji pulled a particularly risky maneuver of walking on TOP of the mech, Nine leapt into action. He grabbed the mech's FIRST arm, and yanked it off. Sparks flew.

The mech turned around, and aimed it's remaining arm.

Nine put his hand into the arm he had, and found a switch. He pulled it.

The resulting bullet cut right through the mech's head.

The kickback from the shot also shot nine into a nearby building, causing a small mushroom cloud to form.

The mech stood still for a while.

Sanji stared at it.

Then, the mech fell over. It hit the ground with a CRASH.

Then, silence.

It lasted a long time.

Then, cheers went up from everyone. Lag threw his hat into the air. Sanji did a jig. And Nine sat there smirking like he had just had the time of his life.

(W) (W) (W)

A small fire burned in the night.

"So, before all this happened, you delivered letters?"

Lag looked at Sanji. "Yeah." he said. "It was my dream to deliver letters for everyone. IT worked out pretty well until this old guy decided that he wanted someone to come with him to see the sun."

Nine looked at Lag. "Lemme get this straight: there was no sun where you were from? None at all?"

"Nope. Though it sounds like you two had suns beforehand."

Nine shrugged. "I suppose so. It's not like I noticed it much or anything."

Sanji's jaw dropped. "DIDN'T NOTICE THE SUN? why on earth not?"

Nine rolled his eyes. "When you're on the run, you don't have time to appreciate the fine things of life."

Nice took a bite of what Nine had prepared over the fire. She spat it out with digust. "What IS this?"

Nine looked at her. "No idea. From what I could tell it looked like some kind of polar rat shark. With an excessive amount of mucus membranes."

Niche started spitting as hard as she could, and this got laughs from everyone. She glowered at them.

The rest of the night was joyful, and from then on out Sanji said he'd do the cooking.

They set out to explore…


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3:

Escape from the Unknown

Artemis Fowl was sorting through files on his computer. Several were in the wrong spots for some reason, and he was re-organizing them.

Artemis checked his last diary entry. It told about how the meeting with the fairy folk had went, and how he had went back home a huge success. It was written nicely, neatly, and without pause. Artemis expected this.

What Artemis did not expect, however, was that he'd ever use the word "Rad" in a diary entry. It wasn't his style.

Then he realized that he didn't remember writing this diary entry at all. His mind was a complete blank since the meeting with the fairy folk had barely started. He sat up in his chair, perfectly aware that something was very, very wrong. Mind-wipe perhaps? Had something happened? Something he wasn't supposed to remember?

He called for Butler. No response. Artemis looked back at the computer. The diary entry said something about Butler going away for a while. This raised another red flag in Artemis' mind; Butler would never leave Artemis unguarded.

He looked around. Fowl manor didn't look right… He knew he couldn't prove it but he felt as if it was wrong. The pictures seemed to be at just the wrong angle. The tree outside looked different. The Koi in the pond didn't even look that real. It wasn't right.

He jumped to the computer and tried calling the fairy people. No response. He tried other channels. No response.

He ran a scan.

The result sent fear through him, a feeling that was somewhat rare in his case.

There was no evidence of the fairy people at all. No satellite network. No cities.

What on earth had happened?

Why had everything he had known disappeared?

The human world seemed to exist but the fairy had vanished.

He thought for a second that maybe his memories were playing tricks on him, ever since he got cloned and moved to the clone's body the memories were fuzzy… The old ones did eventually come back but occasionally he found out that he didn't remember something that had happened a while ago. He wrote this off quickly: the time he hadn't remembered was yesterday. Never were the fuzzy memories that close to real time. He returned to his computer.

Artemis looked closer at a map of the Earth.

It seemed different… Not quite right… Almost as if it were a different planet, a different universe even.

A light bulb went off in Artemis' head. Maybe, maybe this was another universe. He had developed theories on a trans-dimensional race. He had gathered scraps of information from the internet, the fairy world, and even through less "official" means.

He believed he was right. On three separate occasions he was sure he had seen one of their ships flying in space, out of sight of most human and fairy sensors.

Their logo, a big capital blue W. Maybe they were responsible.

So, he did what any criminal mastermind would do.

He jumped on the Internet and decided to hack into a government database to see what he could find.

Just another day in the life of Artemis Fowl.

What he found was decidedly less than stellar.

The report he found was not what he had expected.

/REPORT:

The Wingdings, or W company, are a group of fiendish people bent on world domination. They are an underground organization bent on destroying the government, and have often attacked directly, taking many civilians with them. Their threat, high. The general public has been made aware of their existence, and has been warned to take extreme measures when dealing with them.

END REPORT/

Artemis knew that wasn't right.

He had never heard of anyone being kidnapped by the W company, or Wingdings, before… Maybe they weren't the best people to ask for help.

He decided that maybe he should take some kind of action. See if his predicament was unique or not.

(W) (W) (W)

Kamatsu was stirring some Century Soup. It was almost ready, the fragrance was making his mouth water.

He added the seasoning, and then flash-froze the soup. This had to be done to make it authentic, the original Century Soup had been found in a frozen wasteland. He then re-heated it, and the soup was ready.

Kamatsu yelled "Waiter! Take this to table-" Kamatsu stopped. He couldn't remember what table it was for.

This happened occasionally, there were exactly 1,423 tables in the giant skyscraper restaurant. Of course usually he had a staff of over 300 chefs, waiters, and cleaners helping.

He looked around.

The kitchen was completely void of life except for him and a half-cooked lobster.

The lobster in question was bright blue, and was trying to escape the simmer pot as fast as possible. It was almost out.

Kamatsu, with a look of fear on his face, started to exit the kitchen. As he passed the lobster, he absent-mindedly shoved it back into the simmer pot.

KA-SPLOOSH

This made the lobster rather upset. The lobster sighed, and resumed its long journey to get out of the pot, only to get shoved back in by a falling ladle.

Meanwhile, Kamatsu entered the extremely large dining area.

Not a person to be seen.

All the tables were perfectly, and neatly, set.

Kamatsu's mind couldn't process this. It was the middle of the day and there was NOT A PERSON TO BE SEEN.

An eerie wind blew through the dining area.

This wind blew another cooking utensil into the lobster, causing it to fall back into the pot again. The lobster swore in the lobster tongue.

It wasn't nice, it wasn't pretty, it made him feel ashamed, and he had promised his momma he wouldn't say such bad things. But, the lobster tongue only consisted of 6 nouns, 3 verbs, 4 adjectives and 1 swear word. This was somewhat advanced for a non-sentient species language.

Translated into English that swear word means "Butter."

Kamatsu was in mid-panic the next time the lobster almost got out of the pot. He was running around like mad, causing the simmer-pot to tremor, and spill its contents out. The lobster thought "I'm FREE!" and then realized he was in a frying pan. Out of the simmer pot and into the frying pan. This irked the lobster, who quickly started hopping around like a thin man on a hot beach.

But all his jumping was to no avail, he could feel his insides cooking, and he smelled something delicious. So he jumped out of the pot with all his might…

…and landed right on Kamatsu's face.

Kamatsu screamed, and flung the lobster down on the floor. He then proceeded to run out of the building in a state of full-on panic.

The lobster thought. "What's this guy's deal?" though, it was more like "lobster language noun 3, lobster language verb 2."

As Kamatsu ran out of the building, he saw the city. It was void of all people. No-one anywhere. This did not help his already unstable state of mind.

He racked his brain. What had happened? What was the last thing he could remember?

Luffy's ship…

How the heck did he get here? Something was definitely wrong.

One moment he was hiding behidn a barrel while toriko and luffy took care of a sea serpent, then some blue light shows up... Sanji grabs him and throws him of the ship, but it's too late… then nothing.

Then he was here.

In an abandoned city.

"Who're you?"

Well, maybe not completely abandoned.

Kamatsu turned around with fear in his eyes.

He saw a very large man, wearing red and orange armor with frills all over it. It looked like it was over-decorated with designs. He was carrying a halberd like it was nothing more than a shortsword.

"I-i-i-i-i-'m K-k-k-k-k-amat-t-t-su-u…"

"Why do you have a lobster following you?"

"What? AUGH!" Kamatsu turned around and saw the lobster. He leapt in fear into the man's arms, trembling. "IT'S THAT THING THAT LANDED ON MY FACE!"

The man rolled his eyes. "Get out of my arms."

Kamatsu looked up. "Oh… Sorry sir." He said, feeling a bit silly. He got down. "I don't think I caught your name."

"I'm Gilgamesh, the wandering swordsman!"

At that point some kind of aircraft interrupted them. It landed right next to them. There were initials on the wing: AF.

Out stepped a teenage boy wearing a nice suit.

"I believe we all have the same issue. Come, let us discuss things"

(W) (W) (W)

"So NONE of us remember getting here? Or even belonging on this planet?"

Artemis spoke. "No, none of us. I think there are more, but the only reason I found you was because the entire city was void of people. I decided to investigate."

Gilgamesh looked around the room. It was small, but nicely furnished. It was nice for an aircraft."

Then he spoke.

"The best thing to do now is scrap the materials to make a dimensional beacon. I know how to make one, we can get the Wingdings to take us home quickly. I don't want to stay in this place forever now."

Kamatsu and Artemis stared at him

"Oh you don't know about them?"

Artemis looked at Gilgamesh. "I am aware of their existence, but I wasn't aware they were helpful. I found a government document saying they were fiends."

Gilgamesh let out a laugh that was much bigger than necessary. "FIENDS? they're goody two-shoes! They wouldn't steal from demon overlords unless they had no other choice. HA! FIENDS? Get real."

Artemis shrugged. "Fine, we can try making a beacon. What do we need to make one?"

Gilgamesh grinned. "Metal, bicycle grease, red dye #42, egg shells, an emerald, and a W company power cell."

Artemis was about to make a remark that he had all these things except for the power cell, when the autopilot started making peeping noises and flashing red lights.

Artemis looked at his viewscreen. "Bad news, some kind of planes are pulling up alongside us."

Something told Gilgamesh they wouldn't be friendly. He grinned. He liked a challenge.

"Get me on top of the plane, I'll take anything that comes at us."

Artemis would have argued, but Gilgamesh did look completely capable of looking after himself.

"Go for it"

(W) (W) (W)

The plane fired some bullets at the plane. Gilgamesh deflected them by moving his industrial strength halberd with amazing speed.

Artemis saw the whole thing unfold on his viewscreen. "Impressive. Not a sign of magic at all."

Kamatsu was trembling.

The lobster was napping.

After a few more minutes of bullet deflecting Gilgamesh roared. "IS THAT ALL YOU GOT?"

Apparently not, because at that point a man jumped out of the plane, and landed on top of the AF aircraft. He looked right at Gilgamesh. Black suit, black glasses, blank stare. This guy meant business. He grabbed his gun and took aim…

Gilgamesh rushed forward, and knocked the gun 50 feet into the air. "Ha. Not so tough without your gun are you?"

The man in black punched Gilgamesh in the chest, sending him flying. He almost went over the edge, but he grabbed the plane and flipped back up. "Impressive strength. But not enough."

Gilgamesh leapt into the air, a dumb thing to do on top of a high-speed plane, but he knew what he was doing. He did a summersault, and swung his halberd right at the man.

Gilgamesh just barely saw the foot coming in time. He quickly twirled to the left, and brought his halberd around sideways, hitting the man's leg.

Gilgamesh grinned and looked at the man. "Nice try."

Gilgamesh's grin vanished quickly.

The man was bleeding, and it looked like his leg was about to fall off.

But he was standing like normal.

"What the?" Gilgamesh and Artemis said at the exact same time.

The man finally spoke. "Impressive. I've never met anyone who wasn't aware that could last this long. Much less actually HIT one of us. But it is over now." The man walked over to Gilgamesh, and punched him with incredible speed. Gilgamesh hit the ground, hard. The man lifted his fist up, ready for an ending blow when…

"FREEZE AI."

The man, AI presumably, turned around. A big man was on the plane. And a new plane with a W logo on it had pulled up alongside them.

"BUTLER?" Said Artemis is shock.

Butler quickly kicked AI in the gut, knocking him off the plane. With inhuman speed, AI managed to grab the wing of the plane. Then someone flew in and kicked AI in the face.

It was female, had wings, and brown hair.

Artemis was shocked, it was holly. suddenly everyone he knew was showing up. Then he heard a farting noise.

"Mulch." he said, almost laughing. Even the silly dwarf was here.

Kamatsu was shuddering. "WHO?"

Artemis smiled. "They're friends."

Then another man Artemis didn't recognize showed up. The world bent around him as he moved. He grabbed the Ai by the throat. "You're time has come." He said as suddenly AI exploded in lines of green light. The world around him seemed to falter, as if it wasn't real. And then AI was gone.

The man turned to Butler. "Get everyone out. There will be more."

Butler nodded. "Of course Neo." Then he ran into the plane.

Artemis watched Butler come in. "Where have you been?"

"No time. Eat this." Butler handed both Artemis and Kamatsu a pill.

Artemis didn't argue, and soon the world seemed to fall apart in front of him…

(W) (W) (W)

The next of Artemis' memories was a nightmare. Machines. water. A giant pillar of metal, filled with people. A rescue ship. Neo. Butler. Holly looking more worried than ever. Mulch making sarcastic remarks. A blue lobster. Gilgamesh leaving.

Finally, he woke up for real, in a cot. There was a machine in his neck, but nothing was attached to it. that much he knew.

Next thing he knew Holly was all over him.

Artemis didn't fight it, he didn't have any energy. Not saying that he would have anyway,

After a while Mulch snickered. "I got that ALL on camera." Mulch, as usual, looked very unclean.

Holly smacked him, broke the camera, vaporized it, and threw the ashen remains out the window.

Mulch frowned. "I bet there's security footage in this place you know. Everyone on the internet is going to know that you k-"

Holly glared at him.

"Or not…" Mulch said in fear.

Kamatsu chose that moment to start screaming in fear.

" AAAAAA WHEREAMIWHATISTHISPLACEANDWHYISTHELOBSTERSTILLHERE IWANTMYMOMMY!"

Artemis stared at Kamatsu. Then he thought something. "If he's here where's Gilgamesh?"

Butler came in. "He got better a long time before you did. Marched out and said he was going to explore and find the Excalibur."

Artemis thought some more.

"What on earth happened?"

The voices came all at once so Artemis couldn't tell who was talking.

"I don't want to have to explain it this time, you do it."

"Nuh-uh. I did it for Gilgamesh and he almost cut my head off!"

"Think you had it easy? I hate to tell it to Kamatsu!"

"Well I was given the LOBSTER."

"How did that thing get here anyway? Why did they even hook up the lobster?"

"Haven't the slightest idea."

"I'll do it."

The last one came form the man called Neo. "I'll tell him." He walked over to Artemis. "It's a bit complicated."

"The simplest way to put it is this: you were hooked up to a machine in order to power it. The human body can be quite an efficient power source. To make sure you stayed put and your mind was busy, they hooked you up to a virtual reality simulation called the Matrix. Entire civilizations of people live and die in the Matrix. You were lucky we could get you out, the AI's put up a good fight.

We are the resistance. The Wingdings took over the operation recently, and I was told that I have the ability known as Technopathy, the ability to talk to machines. I am the head agent, I go into the Matrix and can bend it to my will. That's how I saved you. "

Artemis sighed. This was a lot to take in.

"How did I end up in a world with a killer machine?"

Neo lost his demeanor of confidence. "I haven't the slightest idea. Suddenly, hundreds of areas from hundreds of dimensions have mashed together here. You were taken with your friends here, and brought to this new world. You were taken into the Matrix in order to power it. Your friends followed you and found me. We organized a mission to save you, and as you see it succeeded."

Artemis sat up. "So, we're caught up in the middle of all this. Great. Another adventure. This time we don't just have to save one world, we probably have to save several. Just great."

Mulch laughed. "Neo agreed to give us a ship. He said we didn't need to stay and help, we weren't experienced enough to fight the Matrix. We're gonna have some fun. Aren't we?"

Artemis looked around. Butler, Holly, Mulch, and Juliet. They were all here, though Juliet had just walked in with a sad excuse for lunch. Juliet didn't seem enthralled with the lunch either, keeping her face and long blonde hair as far away from the dish as possible.

Artemis's brain began working, many things could happen now.

They left the next day, waving to Neo. After a few miles, the world changed. The sky was no longer grey, it was blue, nice, and sunny. The ground was green.

Artemis looked back to the shadow of the Matrix. It was a giant, towering machine. He would return here one day, he could feel it.


	5. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4:

Isle of Flies

It sat there, bored out of its mind.

It had resorted to torturing the local wildlife to entertain itself, and this was quickly loosing appeal.

You couldn't play games with things that couldn't think clearly.

All you got was annoying squeals, howls, and "Polly wanna cracker"'s.

It sighed. It began to think that maybe it'd be bored for eternity

Then it sensed something.

Humans. Better yet, YOUNG humans.

It grinned for the first time in centuries, or it would have grinned if it had a mouth of the kind you and I are familiar with.

(W) (W) (W)

Sixteen

That was the number of humans that were tossed to the domain of the thing.

Talk about luck.

Seriously, do it. Discuss luck with yourself. That's an order.

All of the humans were unconscious.

Then one woke up.

He was a kid who, by some twist of fate, was born with a head shaped like a triangle.

It was a mixed curse.

His name was Phineas.

His first observation was that he appeared to be on a deserted island.

His second was that there were several other people around him, grunting, moaning, and coming to their senses.

Most of them had been at the lecture he had been attending. In fact, all of them had been there except for some kid with headphones and a guy who looked like a pharmacist. Oh, and a giant humanoid robot sitting next to the pharmacist cooking tea in his hand. In his other hand he had a tray of muffins.

As the guy who looked like a pharmacist woke up, the robot said in an all-too-cheerful voice, "ITS MUFFIN TIME SIR!"

The pharmacist took a muffin and bit into it. Then his eyes got big and he spat it out with a "PTOO!" He wiped his mouth and glared at the robot. "Norm, never, ever feed me, Dr. Heinz Doofensmirtz, Wasabi Muffins."

Phineas looked away from Dr. D and Norm, and looked around. He saw his brotehr, Ferb, sitting up and surveying the landscape. Obviously he was contemplating what they were going to do today. Phineeas also saw his sister, Candace, holding her phone.

Candace was waving her phone around. "Come on... Come on... what do you have to do to get a cell signal in this place?"

Candace got a look on her face that suggested deep concentration while she messed with the settings on her phone. She absent-mindedly grabbed for something to drink because she was thirsty.

Her hands closed in around a bottle shape. She popped the lid, and chugged down.

The label on the bottle said "super glue." Unfortunately, she didn't notice this until to late, and she managed to glue her mouth together. She dropped her phone and started running around in panic

She really could have used a panic room.

This just went to show that things got put in really strange spots when all the world's collided.

Phineas watched as Buford, the school bully, and Baldjeet, the school nerd, chased after Candace trying to calm her down. Well, Buford probably wanted to torture her or something.

Phineas continued to turn his head. There were a few kids he didn't recognize. Including a kid with a hairdo that somewhat resembled the top of a cactus.

Then Phineas saw Isabella standing up from the ground, and whipping her long black hair around. She stretched like a big cat, her pink skirt flapping in the wind. (In reality she had been awake for some time, but she was just waiting for Phineas to wake up so she could look pretty and innocent in front of him.)

At that point Phineas finished turning his head.

"Hey, where's Perry?" He said.

At that point Perry the Platypus happened to have a fedora on and was frantically pressing his watch behind a rock. He wasn't getting any signal. None at all. He thought there was nowhere OWCA satellites couldn't reach...

After a few minutes he gave up, took of his fedora, and acted like a dumb animal. He walked towards Phineas. "THERE you are Perry! I wondered where you'd been!"

Dr. D came over. "Are all platypuses named Perry?"

Phineas looked at him. "In a perfect world, yes."

Suddenly they both got a feeling of major Déjà vu. Strange, they thought.

Phineas recovered first. "Well, we're on a deserted island, we better get started on surviving. In style! Norm, I believe you can help. We made a deserted island house before and we can do it again..."

Candace ran into the forest part of the island with Buford in heavy pursuit.

From across the beach, the kid with cactus-like hair looked at Phineas...

(W) (W) (W)

From across the beach, Nate Wright looked at the triangle-headed kid.

Strange head shape, he thought.

Nate surveyed the surroundings. Frankly, he was terrified out of his wits but he wasn't going to let anyone KNOW that.

He glanced to his left. His best friends, Francis and Teddy, were arguing about weather seawater was edible or not. Nate rolled his eyes. the term was DRINKABLE. Everyone knew that.

Chad was next to Francis, glancing around with a nervous look oh his face. he was thinking. "When we run out of food I'm going to be the first to go... I'm the chunkiest..."

Next to Chad Nate saw Jenny. Nate paused for a moment, staring at her, thinking up all sorts of daydreams. She had a worried look and was currently leaning over Artur, who didn't appear to be waking up…

Then Nate heard a squeal. He sighed; it was Dee Dee, making drama as usual. "IS HE DEAD? IS HE? OH NO HE'S DEAD ISN'T HE? AUGH! SOMEONE'S DEAD! WE HAVE TO DIG A GRAVE AFTER HAVING ONLY HAVING BEEN ON THIS ISLAND FOR A FEW MINUTES! OH NO!"

Nate thought about leaping to the rescue, acting all concerned, and trying to earn Jenny's favor. But that dream shattered when he noticed that one more person he knew was here...

GINA. Oh no why couldn't she have be left behind? why couldn't SHE be the one laying in the ground? Oh why oh why oh why...

Gina went over to Artur and checked his pulse. "He's just knocked out. He landed on this rock kindof hard… He may not wake up for a while."

Jenny squeaked. She was obviously very worried. Even Nate, who was not known for his brains, could tell that this was not a time to try and win her favor. He had to fight every urge in his body not to go and act cool. Instead he turned to Francis and Teddy.

"The term is DRINKABLE morons. DRINKABLE. and of course you can't drink seawater, it's too salty."

Francis smiled, he knew it wasn't drinkable. Then he realized that he had been calling it edible all along. He grumbled in defeat. Teddy, who was at first grumbling because he was wrong, started laughing and pointing at Francis.

It was win-win for them. Or lose-lose, depending on your point of view.

Then Dee Dee said something.

"What are they doing over there?"

Nate looked.

His jaw dropped.

How did the triangle-headed kid build THAT thing already?

It was big. It was made of wood. It resembled several tree houses smashed together by some artist with a strange imagination. It... It was a place to survive in.

Nate was speechless

(W) (W) (W)

The boy with headphones looked at the mansion. Well, looked like they didn't need any help.

He looked at himself. He has fine. No-one had asked him his name yet. This annoyed him. So he muttered under his breath, "I'm Cherryfang, nice to meet you..."

No response.

Cherryfang sighed, and took something out of his pocket.

It appeared to be a badge. It was a silver oval with a big capital blue W on it.

His face reflected off the silver part. Orange hair. Black headphones. Orange shirt. A smiley face on the shirt, the kind you would think was always laughing at you. A cherry with a fang through it sitting on his head.

This was why he was called Cherryfang. If you didn't infer that, you need an intelligence implant.

Cherryfang tapped the badge. A blue holographic display popped up, projecting a map of the island.

The island seemed void of any civilization. Nothing interesting at all. wait, there was a big blue point on the other side of the island. On the beach. It was something Cherryfang recognized.

He looked at the kids and the mansion. Yep, they didn't even notice him. They didn't need his help at all. He started stewing, thinking of horrible things he could do to them. He paused. He didn't normally think of horrible things to do to people. Not unless he wanted to annoy then beyond reckoning...

He shrugged off the feeling of aggressiveness, and started walking along the beach, following his map.

And while he did that, he stewed, coming up with even more cruel things to do. Some part of his mind knew something was up with his thoughts, but it was the oblivious and rather dumb part of his mind. So he just kept stewing. Like a blue lobster that has been rammed into the simmer pot several hundred times.

"Butter." He muttered.

(W) (W) (W)

Phineas watched as the sun set. Everyone seemed to be settling in well. He had taken Artur to a special "doctoring" room that looked like a swordfish for some reason.

Phineas breathed in the calm air. It was nice out. His thoughts turned to home. He missed it, but he was having a nice adventure. He looked behind him. Several people were moaning on the floor. They had obviously tried Norm's wasabi muffins. That girl, what as her name? Dee Dee? Had grabbed a ton of them and thrown them into the forest as hard as she could with a yell of "BE GONE YE FOUL CURSED BEASTLY MUFFINS!"

Dr. D was, amazingly, not a very good doctor. He kindof just sat around in the basement tinkering with things and causing occasional explosions from time to time. Everyone thought he was weird.

Phineas decided it was time to tell everyone to go to bed so some sleep could be gotten. He would to the mic system, which was just a bunch of bamboo pipes, and yelled. "LIGHTS OUT! LET'S ALL GET SOME SLEEP!"

"Who made YOU in charge?"

Phineas turned around to see Nate, standing behind him arms crossed. "I mean, who gave you authority over us? We should be able to do what we want here, do as we please. No-one should control us."

Phineas saw that a small crowd of people were staring at the two of them, to see what would happen. He turned to Nate. "I'm not trying to control you, people probably just want some sleep. I'm under the impression that some people are going to party all night like a heavy metal rock band and remove any chance of anyone getting any sleep whatsoever."

Nate growled something that sounded inhuman. His face looked dark, serious, and almost sinister. "I won't listen to you." A look crossed Nate's face, as if he was surprised he had said that. But the look vanished quickly. A grin spread across Nate's face. It was so sharp that it looked like someone had taken a cleaver to cut his mouth out of his face. It was unnerving.

Then Nate grabbed Phineas by the collar. "I think I should be the one calling the shots here. What do you think?"

At this point Phineas sensed that something was wrong. "I think something's wrong with you... You really do need some sleep or something... maybe go to sick bay or something-"

This was, evidentially, NOT the answer Nate was looking for. He threw Phineas into the wall. "Teddy, Francis, Dee Dee. Grab em. Take em to our area."

"Right." They all said, evil grins crossing their face. Dee Dee, however, made a sound that was more like "Muahahhahahhhahahahha..." They leapt on Phineas and Ferb with terrifying speed. Everyone else backed off in shock as they carried them to the other side of the mansion.

Nate's voice began to change, become more evil, more like a mad scientist. "Grab Artur and Gina while you're at it. We're going to have some fun."

Dr. D and Norm, the only ones who may have stopped this from progressing, were currently sleeping in the basement.

Well, there was one other Perry the Platypus was watching closely, really concerned about Phineas and Ferb. He wondered what was going in. He really wanted to punch some skulls in, and that was not something he normally wanted to do.

Nate tied Phineas, Ferb, Gina, and Artur up. He threw them to the ground. Phineas looked at Nate again.

Nate's eyes were completely black. His face, evil. What had happened to him?

(W) (W) (W)

Cherryfang saw his objective. An orange semi-rectangular spaceship. It was orange, and it had his signature Cherryfang emblem and smiley face. His ship. He had found it. Now he could destroy something like he had been wanting to do.

At that point Candace came running out of the forest, eyes open wide in complete fear. She attempted to say something, but her mouth was still glued shut. She waved her arms frantically, pointing at the center of the island.

Cherryfang looked at her strangely. There was something in the forest, that much was sure. But what was it? He decided to check it out. He waved to Candace, and walked over to his ship. He hopped in. It wasn't in tip-top shape. Shields were down, the screens were smashed, and the left wing was broken. It wouldn't be able to do much, but it could hover across land. He began the activation sequence.

The orange ship lifted into the air like an elephant on day 1 of ballerina class. It began to hover into the center of the island…

Perry was ready to take his move. He leapt out...

(W) (W) (W)

It was having such fun.

Three kids had wandered towards the center of the island, and two of them were right here cowering before them.

"Hello." It said, it's voice seemingly coming from everywhere, and nowhere at once. "Who are you?"

"B-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-uford-d-d-d-d-d-d."

Baldjeet was so scared he wet his pants. He couldn't say anything.

"Shame that girl you were with got away, shame really. Not that she could have helped you anyway, she would have been easy pickings."

It reached it's mind out back to the mansion. Good. They were about to begin killing each other. The fun was about to begin.

He laughed a laugh that was all-too inhuman.

Baldjeet wet his pants a third time.

It paused. Something big was coming.

It looked to the East. His mind sensed... a ship. An orange ship.

It wasn't in good condition, but it was coming.

And it was the person who had destructive thought planted in his head.

It sighed, this was going to complicate things.

It didn't like it when it's place got wrecked.

Baldjeet raised his hand. "Can I g-g-go to the b-b-bathroom?"

It glared at Baldjeet with what might have been eyes. "NO. stay there."

It turned away, and prepared for the coming of Cherryfang.

(W) (W) (W)

Cherryfang came up upon the center of the island. There was a temple there. Candace followed behind him, trembling in fear.

They had parked the ship a few yards back, because it wouldn't fit into the temple.

Cherryfang walked in. His mind was full of all sorts of destructive intentions. Blow this island to ! #$% perhaps. Or maybe ram the moon into it. Obviously he didn't have the means to do either of these, but it felt good to fantasize.

He marched into the main chamber. He saw Buford and Baldjeet. And then he saw... something in the room with them.

It was hard to describe. It was as if it was there, but not there. Black as night, but able to avoid detection. The shape was constantly changing, but it was always jagged, pointy, and full of unrest. Occasionally there would appear to be eyes, a mouth, a hand, or a claw. But these features never stayed long. It appeared to turn to Cherryfang, though he really couldn't tell. "Hello." it said in a voice that didn't seem to be coming from where it was. "I am the Lord of the Flies. Welcome to my island. "

Cherryfang stood his ground. This had to be the fourth scariest thing he had ever seen. He mustered all his strength to make a retort. "Bring it buzzy."

The Lord of the Flies did bring it, a jagged wispy appendage rushed at Cherryfang. Cherryfang called upon all his power, and transformed. He grew. He got huge. His arms turned into legs. He became furry. His shape became that of an elephant's. The Trunk split into two, he grew two extra legs. He had become a regal mammoth. Cherryfang had the special ability to transform into any animal he had ever touched. Touching a regal mammoth had been difficult for him to do, but he had gotten away alive. He kept growing, destroying the temple. He lifted a foot...

And then pain shot through him. He reverted to his normal form. Human. He panted. Something had drained him, drained him completely. He crumpled to the ground in agony.

The Lord of the Flies laughed the all-too inhuman laugh. "Such power, and yet it crumples to the might of me. You will fall, you will be my entertainment. That is the one purpose in life of you humans. To entertain me."

As Cherryfang blacked out he thought he saw a swarm of flies come into view.

END OF CHAPTER

How you like that? A real to be continued. And we won't be coming back to this group for a few chapters! Talk about a cliffhanger!


	6. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5:

Psychic Sidekick

It had been three days since the strange blue light had knocked them out.

Agent Scully was glaring at the people in the room with her.

The one called Shawn was very annoying, and his friend, Gus was it? Well he didn't help any; he just sat there being quiet. It had been the most useless interrogation ever. She knew Agent Mulder felt the same way.

"There you go again!" Shawn exclaimed. "You're thinking I'm a moron again!"

Scully turned her head to glare at him, her brown hair spinning around. He looked so... Immature. Weird black hair, and one of those button up shirts that you insisted had way too bright colors. He was one of those types that would never grow up. Scully was 98.43% sure of this.

"I'm not buying the Psychic routine, Shawn. Just quit it."

While Shawn and Scully went at it, Mulder sighed. Three days in this room. It was driving everyone stir crazy. Their only link to the outside world wasn't helping any. "Brook, let's try this again, the room down the hall to the left has a key in it."

The unseen Brook, who was on the other side of the door, had found them two days ago. He had decided to stick around and help the four imprisoned people escape. He wasn't helping much.

"I found an entire key ring! There are over two-dozen keys on here! How am I supposed to know which one works?" His voice was low, and it sounded strangely hollow. But it wasn't threatening, just a bit off.

Mulder sighed. "Try them all then!"

Shawn snickered. "Brook's flaking around the edges again isn't he?"

Mulder hung his head. That was all Shawn needed as confirmation.

Three days in this room with no food, and only minimal amounts of water. They were hungry, and completely sick and tired of each other. Brook had informed them that, somehow, the building was abandoned and it was sitting in the middle of a rocky wasteland. When they asked Brook how he got here, he mentioned the blue light. Mulder had many theories as to what the blue light was. Scully thought all the ideas were somewhat insane, but he thought one of them was true just the same.

Unfortunately, none of his theories involved several dimensions being smashed together. So he was completely wrong. The idea that was closes to reality was that they were on some alien planet. If he only knew HOW alien.

Mulder had time to ponder this in depth before Brook spoke up. "The key that fits in this room? You know that one? Well it uh... just... err..."

Mulder sighed. He knew what was coming. "What happened brook?"

"It.. uh... funny thing... heh... um..."

"SPIT IT OUT."

"uh..."

"He broke the key." Shawn said with a smug smile on his face.

Stunned silence.

Then Mulder snapped and leapt onto Shawn with a crazed look in his eyes. Shawn's carefree smile vanished and he started running around the room with Mulder in high pursuit.

It is worth nothing that running in a small interrogation room is not an easy feat, and soon both of them had tripped over their own feet. They were lying on the ground, moaning.

Brook then spoke with a tone of panic in his voice. "What happened? Did someone break their skull open?"

Scully sighed. "No, everyone's fine. Though they're a bit dazed..." Mulder was muttering something about salsa Mexico aliens. "Make that very dazed."

Gus just sat in the corner and stayed completely quiet. Scully swore she heard cricket noises coming from him.

"Well, any other ideas on how I can help you guys get out?" Brook asked.

Mulder got up, and groaned. "You can't possibly help any more than you already have."

Brook sounded confused. "I helped?"

Shawn snickered. "Well, we're toast. Wanna draw straws to see who gets eaten first? Or just eat Gus?"

"Shawn!" Gus said. "Don't you dare suggest things like that."

Shawn looked at Gus. "Why not? you have the most meat on you. You do know that right?"

"You calling me fat?"

Then there was an "Ooooohhhh" sound from the other side of the door. Brook thought that this would get interesting. If he could only see the fight.

Brook pressed his skull against the door, straining to hear the punches. His bony fingers laid against the door. For a moment he wondered if he should tell them that he was a skeleton. He decided it didn't matter at the moment. He stood up, bored of the lack of fighting going on, and brushed off his cloak. He looked somewhat like a rock-star with far too many articles of clothing on him. All of him that was visible was his skull and hands.

Then he heard footsteps. From behind him. He whirled around.

The man was a little taller than Brook, and had hair that sprawled up in a spiky formation. His face had some stubble on it. He had a smirk of confidence on his face. He spoke in a booming voice. "I am here! Your lives just got 64% better!"

Brook said, "What?" in response.

Then Mulder rushed to the door. "Is someone out there? Can he help us get out?"

The man laughed. "Of course I can get you out! that's why your lives are about to get 64% better! You. Skeletal person. Stand back and let me blow the door down."

Brook was not thrilled with being called "skeletal person" but he obeyed anyway, backing up a few feet. He didn't see anything the man had with him that could break down a door.

"How are you gonna-" The man raised his hand. A spark of light appeared in it. He touched the spark to the door. The man snickered. "Explosion time." Then a bright flash, followed by quite an impressive shockwave, threw Brook to the floor. The smoke was impossible to see through. It was an impressive boom.

The man started laughing. "Oh, I like a good boon, yes I do!"

Everyone was coughing.

Mulder stepped out of the room, and coughed. HE wiped his eyes. The smoke cleared. He saw Brook. He drew his gun. Scully screamed. Brook sighed, this was going to be awkward...

(W) (W) (W)

The man's name was Siphon.

He looked at the group. Two misfits, two FBI agents, and a skeleton. He almost thought the Two misfits weren't worth anything until he sensed something coming from the one named Shawn. A power of some kind was buried in him. The other one, Gus, was as useless as a spineless cactus in a marsh.

He liked the FBI agents better. They seemed to know what they were doing, though he wondered what on earth they had been through to not be flustered by Brook for more than a few minutes.

"You could have warned us." Were Mulder's words.

Siphon wasn't sure what he thought about Brook. He had the feeling that he knew Brook from somewhere. It was on the tip of his tongue.

But he ignored the feeling, and turned back to the one called Shawn.

There was a power in him, just waiting to be used. It would take a little while if he didn't know what the power was, but he could figure it out afterward.

He concentrated on the spark, and started to move it.

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

Siphon lost concentration, and the spark went back into Shawn. Siphon grunted. "Uh... no reason. Carry on."

Siphon thought about using touch transference, but Shawn would feel something if he used that. It wouldn't do to have them not trusting him.

Mulder came up to Siphon. "I'm FBI agent Mulder, can you please tell us where we are? If you know that is."

Mulder. THERE was a name Siphon had heard a few times. Never seen a picture of the agent, but his name was somewhat of a rumor. A FBI agent single handedly fighting his corrupt government against an alien army. The guy had a way of getting information, too much information. He had almost gotten on a Wingdings City once.

Siphon's thoughts turned to the "W" badge in his pocket. He would have to keep THAT a secret. Especially from agent Mulder.

"Haven't the slightest idea."

Mulder squinted. "I know you know something, Siphon of Wingdings. Don't play dumb, I saw your face in the database I read."

Siphon cursed in his head. Those access terminals needed better security.

Siphon sighed. "Fine." He took out his badge. "I'm Siphon, head of 13 squared, subdivision of Wingdings High Command. You happy?"

Scully's eyes widened. "Wait, you mean that the Wingdings are real? I thought it was just another of Mulder's wild theories..."

Siphon chuckled. "98% of Mulder's theories are correct. I should know. You should listen to him more often."

Mulder seemed mildly surprised by this revelation. "98%? That's more than I thought."

Siphon shrugged. "It is what it is. Now, what is it exactly that you wanted to know?"

Shawn cut in before Mulder could say anything. "Where are we? Who the heck are the Wingdigns? What is the deal with that skeleton? What is up?" Shawn grabbed Siphon by the shoulders, and felt a shock. Siphon smiled. Success. He had cloned Shawn's power into himself. He'd answer the questions.

Siphon sighed. "Sit down, we're gonna be here a while."

(W) (W) (W)

"So, where do I start... The Wingdings probably. We're a trans-dimensional civilization first and foremost. All of the dimensions have been visited by us, and documented to some extent. Our leader is Gabe Wingding. Technically he's just a president, but no-one has beat him in an election yet. Though there's only been 5 campaigns. Anyway, he pretty much leads the Wingdings to the ends of the dimensions in the name of science and exploration. Needless to say, he's made a few enemies.

"One of the worst enemies he's made was the dark lord Exdeath, a member of a rare race known as the Mentalis. He has complete control over the Voodoo wind of magic, and is experienced in all other winds as well. He's just flat out evil and wishes to rule over all and get more powerful. Your basic villain. His needs are simple. He's also very cruel. His first attempt at multiverse domination was stopped because we sent several thousand ships after him, which did eventually bring him down. We thought he was dead. We were wrong.

"He had survived, and had transported to the Hub. The Dimension that tethers all others together. He found the center of it, a blue spark. He studied the Hub Core for months, plotting, scheming, and putting together his final plan. He was waiting for us when we got there. It was just a small group of us, we thought we could call for backup if needed. He had planned for this. He sealed us off from the rest of the Multiverse with a anti-travel field as soon as we entered. No backup was coming.

"Then he initiated his plan. He activated the core, dragging places he had chosen from over a thousand different dimensions. He wanted specific places, places with powerful things in them. He crammed all these places into this planet. Then he threw us all down to the Collision Planet, and we all landed in different places. He wanted to search for his things without interruption from us. His plan is a simple one: gather artifacts of power while the people of the planet scramble around arguing with each other.

"And I don't even know where he is."

Everyone was speechless.

"I believe him." Shawn said. "I can just tell."

Siphon laughed. "It is a nice ability you have Shawn. The ability to notice everything and remember everything."

Shawn stopped in place. "No, I'm a psychic. I don't just notice things…"

Siphon laughed again. "Moron. You can't hide anything from me. I've copied your power. I see all the telltale signs of lying. And I also notice that your last meal was tuna sandwich. MAN you need a bath."

Mulder was quiet. It was a lot of information to take in. He still didn't trust the Siphon guy, the file had said he used to be a mass murderer.

Mulder wondered if there even was an Exdeath.

He got up to go for a walk. Everyone didn't even see him leave.

He got to the top of a hill. In the distance, he could see a large modern city.

He thought they should head for that next, see if any people were there.

Then he felt something at his feet.

A black book.

It had a title, in English.

"Death Note"

He picked it up. It was very peculiar…


	7. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6:

Gourmet Legacies

Seven was sweating. It wasn't working. The Healing had had no effect. She was beginning to panic.

Eight was laying in front of her, his chest with a giant hole in it. The creature that had attacked him was immense, and had several glowing horns. Somehow, the horn was counteracting her healing ability. She tried to heal Eight again. If anything, he seemed to get worse.

Six stood over Eight as well. "He's not getting better is he?" She asked. Seven said nothing. She kept focusing.

Ten was sitting in a nearby tree, crying. She was a little girl, and apperaed to be roughly 12 years old. She looked down at her two, older, companions. Both 14, both tall, and both with looks of determination. Ten sat there, feeling helpless. She had seen so many people die.

They had been wandering around for about four days, wondering where Four and Nine had gotten to. They were sucked in by the light as well, they knew, but they were no-where to be found.

Then someone short hopped out of the forest. The short furry person leapt to Eight's side. "I'm a doctor. Let's see what I can do." The little person, who had antlers and a very interesting hat on, examined the wound it Eight's body. At this point Seven collapsed from overexertion, and Six caught her. The newcomer continued to examine Eight.

The newcomer, who just happened to be Chopper of the Straw Hat Pirates, pulled out some herbs he had found a few days ago. He sprinkled them over the puncture wound, making a seal. Eight stopped bleeding. He still wasn't breathing.

Chopper turned behind him. "We have to restart his heart! he might have a chance!" Six rushed to Eight, and started pumping on his chest.

"C'mon, don't you die on us now..." She said, pumping. Pumping. And Pumping.

It was in vain. In a few minutes, Eight's brain stopped functioning. His life was drained.

Then Seven's, Six's, and Ten's ankles started to burn. The pain was intense. Their ankles now had four bands on them: one for numbers One Two and Three, and then one for Eight. the spaces for Four through Seven were empty.

They weren't the only ones who felt it.

(W) (W) (W)

"Death's bar. What a strange place."

Toriko was looking for places to eat with Four. Technically they were SUPPOSED to be looking for provisions, but Toriko didn't care.

They entered the bar, and Toriko ordered a drink. The Bartender was in a very convincing getup. Looked just like the grim reaper.

Just as Toriko began to order a drink, something called "happystuff," when Four's ankle began to burn with intense pain. He crumbled to the ground. Someone rushed to his side, but it wasn't Toriko. It was TOP. "Don't go falling on us now. What's the issue here?"

Four looked into where he assumed TOP's eyes were. "Eight is dead." He said before he lost consciousness. He had, after all, been walking in a desert all day.

(W) (W) (W)

Nine popped open the hood of the Mech arm. "WHOO-EE! Look at that! Over 500 bullets!"

Sanji looked at him. "How are we going to fit that thing on this tiny little rented boat?"

"It's not rented. I stole it." Nine said without emotion. "I'll carry the arm gun. I like its style. So ! #$%-ing awesome."

Sanji shrugged. "Colorful language you have."

Before Nine could say "You're one to talk" his ankle began to burn. He fell to the ground. Gritting his teeth. Eventually the searing pain subsided.

Lag rushed to him. "What happened?"

Nine looked at his leg. Spot #8. "Eight is dead." He said. Then he stood up. "Let's set sail. We're going to find the rest of em. As fast as we can. This doesn't bode well."

Sanji figured that since Nine wasn't being his normal pain-in-the-butt self, maybe he should take him seriously. "yessir" he said, and they set off into the ocean. With the mech arm, of course.

(W) (W) (W)

Chopper looked at everyone's ankles. "I've never seen this before, I can ease the pain but I don't know what causes it..." He rubbed some herbs on the girl's feet.

Seven sighed. "We know what it is, it happens whenever one of us dies. There are now only six left." Six nudged her, telling her to shut up. Seven obliged.

Chopper sensed that there was something he wasn't supposed to know. So he didn't pry further. He just continued treating them for pain. "I'm Chopper by the way, a reindeer. Or, reindeer/human or whatever you want to call me."

Ten picked him up. "You're so CUTE!" she said, and then nuzzled him like a stuffed animal.

Chopper flailed around franticly, like a spider being grabbed by one leg. HE yelled, "lemme go I am not a stuffed animal! I'm a real reindeer!"

Seven and Six laughed. It felt nice. They decided simultaneously that they liked Chopper. Maybe he could hang around for a while if he didn't' have anything better to do.

He didn't really have anything better to do, he was dying of boredom. He was also worried about the other Straw Hats. He wondered where they were.

Then the beast with horns lunged out of the bushes. It wanted more things to spike in the chest.

Six and Seven took their stances. Ten ran up at tree. Chopper turned into his full human form: a muscular hairy person that still had the same size head for some reason. Looked more like Bigfoot than a human being.

The beast charged.

Seven leapt into the air, and kicked the beast in the side. She leapt away with extreme speed. "That didn't do much..."

The beast didn't even notice her, and ran right for six. Six glared at the beast, and she flung her arm forward. Fire shot from her fingers, and hit the best right in the eye.

The beast shook its head, and missed Six. It got it's head stuck in a tree instead. Six grabbed a rock, and flung it at the beast. It exploded on it. Six then blew air at it, making it dizzy.

The beast removed its horn from the stump, and charged. The charging path was not very straight; it kept veering to the side because it was so dazed. Then a bald boy lept out of the forest, flying on some kind of glider.

The boy aimed his glider right at the beast, and shot fire right into the thing's eyes. They lit on fire, and the beast stomped around in panic. The boy stomped his foot on the ground, making a section of earth jump out of the ground and smash the beast in the stomach. The beast fell over, KO'd.

Chopper stared blankly at the boy. "Who are you?"

The boy smiled. "Hi, I'm Aang, the avatar."

"Who?" everyone else said. This confused Aang, everyone knew him. Or so he thought.

Aang was about to explain how he was the master of the elements, when a mysterious voice came to their ears. "Nice. You caught a Plague Horn. Capture level 64. Not bad."

Everyone turned around to see a strange creature indeed. It was a he, and he was vaguely humanoid. However, he had four arms. Each eye had three pupils. He had earrings in odd places. And he carried a straw with him.

Chopper backed away from the strange person. Six stepped forward. "Who are you?"

The man, if it could be called a man, ignored her. "The Plague Horn's horn contains an incurable toxin, great for weapons. The meat isn't half bad either. Thanks for hunting this one down for me." Then he grabbed the Plague Horn by the foot, and hoisted it above his body with extreme strength. He began to walk away.

"WHO ARE YOU?" Six repeated her question.

The man stopped and turned around. "I'd be Grinpatch, Vice-Chef of Gourmet Corp.

And then he walked off. Ignoring them completely.

(W) (W) (W)

Seven shuddered. "He was a strange guy."

Six nodded. "I could tell from his demeanor, he didn't fear us, even though he had seen us take that Plague Horn down."

Aang decided to change the subject. He turned to six. "So, how were you able to bend more than one element? I've been the only one I've ever seen who can do it."

Six thought very hard about how much to tell the boy. He obviously wasn't scared of the power, but it confused him. Maybe she could say she didn't know she had it until recently and it was a mystery to her-

"All of us, except chopper here, gain powers as we get older. We call them Legacies. Six here can control the four basic elements, which is for all practical purposes four powers in one."

Six glared at Seven. The loudmouth.

Aang thought about this. And then he asked a very familiar question. "Any idea how we all ended up here?"

The answer was familiar to. Blue light. Transported. Separated from rest. No idea where they were. etc.

And everyone formed a group, and decided to make camp.

(W) (W) (W)

In the middle of the night, everyone felt it all at once. The coming of an intruder of a most uncomfortable and disgusting kind...

Stomach Cramps.

They all started moaning. They knew that either someone hadn't cooked the meat right during dinner, or the beast that they had taken down wasn't meant to be eaten...

Ten groaned. This was worse than the time she had had habanero pizza at that strange restaurant... Her stomach was on fire.

She also had a sudden urge to go. Bad.

As Ten ran into the forest, everyone else struggled to keep their intestines in check. None of them succeeded, and ended up running into the forest anyway.

Six was the first to return. She sighed as she re-entered the camp. Then she tensed. There was a person there she didn't recognize.

It was... well it was a person that much was certain. Wether it was male or female was up for debate. The face was delicate, and the shirt was brightly colored. The body was thin, but full of power. The look on the thing's face was completely unfriendly.

Six tensed. "Who are you?"

The person turned around. "I'm Tommryrod." It still was impossible to guess gender, even from the voice. Tommyrod looked at Six with evil eyes. "Nice to meet you. I hear you took down a plague horn."

Six looked at the person. She didn't trust this "Tommyrod." Call it a sixth sense.

"You don't trust me do you? It's only natural. I suppose you sense I'm a friend of that Grinpatch. I wouldn't call him a friend, more like a co-worker. The moron. I was sent here to investigate you. How some kids, who appeared to be newbies, managed to defeat a plague horn. Call it a mission of espionage."

Six didn't like how Tommyrod was guessing her motives at all. She was about to punch ol Tommy in the face for being annoying when Chopper came back. "Ah, that felt good... Hey who're you?"

Six decided against waiting and went ahead and punched Tommyrod. Tommy went flying into a tree.

Chopper stared at Six. "Why'd you do that?"

Six stared straight ahead. "He was annoying me. It's not like he's anyone important. She. It. Whatever."

Then Tommyrod stood up from being flung into the tree. "Not important? Missy low-temper I happen to be Tommyrod! Vice-chef of the gourmet corp. I'm important!"

Chopper cocked his head. "Wasn't Grinpatch the vice chef?"

"Shut it Reindeer." Chopper scooted away from the menacing look he was receiving.

Tommyrod started walking towards Chopper, menacingly. His (hers? its?) hands opened up to reveal sharp nails. It moved closer. Six saw Aang hanging out in the forest watching. Six waved her hand in a blowing motion. Aang looked confused, and then seemed to get the idea that Tommyrod should be blown away from Chopper. He let out a blast of air. Unfortunately, he did NOT think that Tommyrod should be blown anywhere but INTO Six. In a minimal amount of time, Six saw the delicate frame of the unknown-gender being flying into her face.

She punched.

Her fist collided with Tommyrod's face, knocking loose a tooth or two.

Tommyrod went flying into the tree. Again. Again with a capital A.

Tommyrod growled from the tree. "Shorty." He said as he (she? it?) pulled himself to it's full height. No slouching. Ol Tommy sure was tall. Lanky, but that seemed to make him more mobile. Then Tommyrod grinned, showing razor-sharp teeth.

Six planted her feet into the ground. "What did you call me?"

Tommyrod grinned. "I called you short. Of course, nearly everyone's short compared to me. What's the matter? You want to fight about it?"

Six grinned a mischievous smile. "You bet I do."

Tommyrod did something unexpected at this point. The mouth on that delicate faced opened wider than anything should have been physically possible. Then, something popped out of the mouth. It was a giant bee.

Aang and Chopper immediately turned around towards a bush and started gagging. The bush muttered, "Precisely, I get puked on. Great." Then the bush picked up its roots, and wandered elsewhere.

Aang and Chopper would never fully recover from that experience.

When the turned around, Six and Tommyrod were going at it. Tommy kept shooting bugs at Six, and Six kept punching the bugs into oblivion before they could bite or sting her. Then Six seemed to vanish. The bugs became confused, the couldn't see the target their master was telling them to hit.

Then Tommyrod fell to the ground. He (she? it?) turned his head from side to side. He saw nothing. He stood back up, only to fall over again. Aang and Chopper watched in awe as something invisible kept beating Tommyrod up.

Tommyrod punched wildly. Around the seventeeth punch, he made contact. The invisible Six went flying into the tree that Tommyrod had hit. The tree couldn't take any more stress. It let out a swear in tree language, and fell over. (For the interested, it said, "Crac-CRACK-snap.")

Six crawled out of the tree wreckage, panting hard. She couldn't take much more. Tommyrod stood over her, and laughed a very evil laugh. Then he (she? it?) pulled his (hers? its?) fist back.

Six braced herself.

Then a very large rock hit Tommy on the head, and he fell over, knocked out. "Your welcome." said Ten.

Six breathed a sigh of relief. Then something hot hit her in the back of the neck, and the world became fuzzy. She was dimly aware of everyone fighting some fire-weilding maniac in a black mask. He was male, no doubt. And He was winning. People swarmed the area, binding them. The last thing Six heard before she blacked out was the man's name. "Vice-Chef Starjun."

(W) (W) (W)

Seven walked back to camp.

She wondered where everyone was.

Ah well, she thought, she was tired. Best think about it in the morning.


	8. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7:

Heroes in an Unknown World

Noah Benett looked at the people in front of him. They were quite a varied crowd. But they all had one thing in common: They were all running from the media.

I took all of two days for the blame for the "Collision Incident" to get put on their shoulders. People with powers had been a secret until literally the second before the incident. That didn't help matters any. It was chaos, rampage, and uncontrollable chaos day after day after day. The hunting was becoming unbearable.

Peter took the role of leader. He was well groomed, although he did look haggard from not getting much sleep recently. He had the power to absorb any other powers. From anyone. The person next to him, Sylar, was a bit of a psychopath. He had the exact same power as Peter, a wild black hairdo, and a look in his eyes that suggested he was coming up with ways to hurt you. He hadn't actually killed anyone recently, but he had before.

Next to Sylar were two Japanese friends, Hiro and Ando. Hiro had glasses and an overall nerdy appearance. Ando was tall, and had a more "sturdy" appearance than Hiro. Ando had a special power known as "supercharging" which would cause someone's power to increase tenfold. Hiro was a time traveller. Hiro wasn't as useful as he used to be though. He had found out that he couldn't travel back in time before the incident. It was making him nervous that he was no longer the master of time and space.

At the far end of the table was Claire. Mr. Bennet's adopted daughter. She was now 19, had nice long blonde hair, and an innocent look about her. Well, she did usually, right now she looked defeated. She was the one who had announced to the world that people with power's existed. She had fallen right off the Ferris wheel and displayed her regeneration power right in public.

Bennett was tall, somewhat aged. His one distinguishing feature was his horn-rimmed glasses. So many people didn't even know his name, so some just called him HRG. The man with the horn rimmed glasses.

He had no power, and because of that he was helping special people hide all around New York. The entire city had been moved into this new place, and chaos was ensuing.

"So, people have started coming in from the outside. People who are in a similar situation to our own: sucked in against their will. Strangely enough, they all seem to be coming from different civilizations, different times. Different worlds or something. I don't know."

As Bennett took a breath, Peter interrupted. "I 've read your mind. I know exactly what we're supposed to do. We're supposed to greet the pirate ship that docked today right?"

Benett hated it when he and Sylar did that. It happened too much.

Benett took a breath. "I also want some of you to make sure that people with powers can get in from the outside. Sylar and Peter will go check on the pirates. Claire? you and Ando go try to sneak people in. Hiro? Just go explore this new planet or whatever it is. Teleport everywhere. Have fun. Get information. Maybe find Mohinder if you can.

The meeting was adjourned, and everyone went to their missions. Ando and Claire walked. Everyoene else teleported.

Claire grumbled. "Why don't we get to teleport to?"

Ando shrugged.

(W) (W) (W)

"ANOTHER ROUND BARTENDER!"

The bartender was more than happy to listen to the red-haired man's request. He was paying in gold coins. GOLD coins. He was getting rich.

The red-haired man in question was tall, wearing a pirate's getup, and was missing his left arm. But he seemed jolly enough.

The man was Shanks, captain of the Red Hair Pirates. And boy, was he in a good mood. Nothing this interesting had happened in quite some time. And, so far, it seemed mostly harmless. In fact, it was beneficial! His crew was out looking for things to buy in this advanced city, and were coming back with all sorts of stuff. The ship was getting heavy, so they also purchased floaters. BRILLIANT. A few members of his crew were missing, but from what he heard they were probably just somewhere else on the planet. He'd go look for them. Sometime.

"ANOTHER ROUND!" he said, laughing.

Then Peter and Sylar entered the bar. They knew that the red-haired man was who they were looking for. They sat at the bar next to him.

Sylar focused on Shanks hard. He didn't detect any power in him. So he went into Shanks' mind and started poking around for information. He was very very drunk, so it was very hard.

Siphon saw jumbled images and words. Shanks. Luffy. Straw Hats. Whitebeard. Grand Line. Pirate Ship. Beer. Beer. Beer. Party. Sylar concluded that Shanks was friendly enough. He telepathically told peter the same thing.

Shanks noticed them for the first time. "Well hello gentlemen! Come, have a drink with me. ANOTHER ROUND!"

Peter smiled. "My friend and I were wondering, you're a pirate captain right?"

"Yeah. So? Lots of people are pirate captains. Most of 'em aren't as nice as me. ANOTHER ROUND!"

The bartender gave Shanks another one even though he hadn't finished the last 5 he had ordered.

Peter continued. "Well, what do you pirates do, exactly?"

Shanks thought for a moment. "Most pirates plunder, have fun, and eventually die. I'm not big on dying. Or plundering. Neither's my little buddy Luffy. You didn't hear this from me, but that little boy's gonna be king of the pirates! So rubbery he is! Heheh. Anyway I mainly go on deserted islands, have fun, and occasionally rob some pirates of their plundered loot. Also, we buy stuff. With gold. Which people seem to like here for some reason... no idea why. Hey... WHERE'S MY ARM?"

Peter sighed while Shanks looked for his arm. It took Shanks fifteen seconds to realize he didn't have a left arm for a reason, and he regained his composure. "Sorry about that, I lose common sense when I party. You know what? How about I make it up to you for looking like an idiot by inviting you on a tour of my ship! whaddoya say?"

Sylar said, "Yes." Peter shot him a look, but sighed. It WAS their objective, after all.

(W)(W)(W)

Claire put on her charm. It always worked on the guards. They always expected that she really WAS asking them on a date. The morons.

The guards of New York were dumber than boxes of brainless objects.

Of course, this approach had its drawbacks. A rumor had started of the "heart crusher." A pretty little girl who asked for dates, and never showed up.

Luckily, this particular guard was even dumber than the rest and didn't understand who the "heart crusher" was. So he just went off to home to get dressed. Ando came out from behind a corner, eating Pizza Pringles. The munching was irritating Claire.

"Would you quit it?"

"What? This is high-quality snack food here. Don't know what you're complaining about."

Ando raised his hand, and red electricity flew out, and zapped the Pizza Pringle. Its color was brought out. Ando threw it in his mouth. "Ah, nothing beats supercharged Pizza Pringle!"

Claire looked through he now-unguarded gate. Outside the countryside was half grassy plain, half violent snowstorm. It was very odd indeed. She walked out of the city, and looked around. The only road that was still in one piece led out of the city, and up a hill. People sometimes came from that road. She watched it and waited.

She winced in her head whenever she heard Ando chomp on a supercharged Pizza Pringle.

crunch. bzzzzt. crunch. bzzzt. crunch. bzzzt. crunch. bzzzt. crunch. bzzzt. crunch. bzzzt...

Claire smacked the next supercharged Pizza Pringle out of Ando's hand before he could eat it.

"Aw man why did you do that? Those are the best kind of chips I've ever had?"

"We're on a mission Ando, not at a buffet"

"It's pronounced buff-eht isn't it?"

"No, Ando, it's Buff-ay. Not Buff-eht."

Then a voice they didn't recognize said, "What's a buff-eht?"

Claire was about to slap whoever it was who said that in the face. But she stopped herself. It was a skeleton in a very froofy outfit.

Siphon sighed. "Okay, so she's staring at Brook in fear. Let's rethink our 'maybe skeletons are normal here' theory."

Mulder rolled his eyes. "I told you. We should get in discreetly. Avoid chaos. Who knows, maybe they hate guys that can copy abilities."

Siphon looked offended. "But EVERYONE likes ME! Who on earth wouldn't want ME in the city?"

Shawn chuckled. "Anyone with good sense."

Siphon glared at Shawn.

Ando spoke up. "Um... you should know that anyone with any sort of power gets hunted in this town."

Siphon squinted his eyes. "How come you two have the spark then?"

Ando and Claire were surprised by this. "A detector..." Claire said, in disbelief.

Siphon grinned. "NOPE! I'm a 'collector!"

Claire rolled her eyes. "Great, now there are THREE of you. Just great. You collectors are rare, but you sure have a way of finding each other."

Siphon smiled. "Yes, yes we do. Take me to Peter and Sylar. And yes I did just read your mind, deal with it."

Claire didn't even need to commence with the usual secretive sneaking into the town. Siphon just convinced the town that they were all flies flying around.

Brook look at Claire. It was impossible to tell exactly what his look meant, but he started to say, "May I see-" when Scully bonked him on the head.

"Just ignore him. He's not particularly smart."

And then they walked into the city.

(W) (W) (W)

Hiro finished teleporting. He showed up out of no-where. One moment he wasn't there, the next he was.

It scared the heck out of Tommyrod.

Tommyrod yelled, "Who're you?"

Hiro paused for a moment. He didn't answer immediately because he was trying to determine what gender Tommyrod was.

He failed, and just answered. "I'm Hiro Nakumura, master of Time and Space."

Tommyrod glowered. "I'm Tommyrod, and I'm master of Insect and Arachnid." Then he (she? it?) launched a bullet bug at Hiro. Hiro teleported behind Tommyrod. Tommyrod whirled around and tried to punch Hiro. Hiro just teleported again. After about three more cycles of this, Tommyrod was very dizzy.

Tommyrod crumpled to the ground, holding his (hers? its?) stomach. "Ooh I totally shouldn't have eaten that horn beast earlier..."

Hiro laughed his signature little laugh, and turned around to see a very large man behind him. Hiro teleported away from the punch just in time.

Hiro looked to where he had teleported from. There was no-one there. Then Hiro sensed the person behind him. This time he ducked. The punch swung over his head.

Hiro looked up. It was a man all right. A tall man with long, black, wavy hair that seemed to have a mind of its own. His face was stern, and his eyes were void of emotion. He seemed to look at Hiro like an insect.

Hiro backed up. "Who-Who-Who're you?"

"My name is Midora. And it will be the last thing you ever hear. "

Hiro froze time. He heard a laugh WHILE time was frozen. Midora was still there, unaffected. "Nice trick! I bet you've never dealt with someone who could do the same things as you!"

"Maybe he hasn't, but I have." The voice came from a young woman, who was standing in the doorway. She was wearing a trenchcoat, white boots, and a red thing that was sortof like a shirt. Her orange hair was in a ponytail.

Midora looked at the newcomer. "Strange, I sense no fear on you. You can obviously bend time as well, although I don't know exactly how you use your power. You obviously want to protect this person here. Well, you can have your wish, come at me. If you win, you can take this one here home."

The newcomer smiled. "My name is Bridget. And it will be the last thing you ever hear."

Hiro watched in fascination as the two went at to. Bridget teleported behind Midora, and somehow used her power to distort space around her, causing Midora to get launched into a wall. Midora teleported behind bridget as well, and distorted space to launch her at him. Bridget kicked him in the face. She teleported something into her hand. A gun of some sort. She fired, it blew a hole right through Midora.

Midora looked down at his wound. He seemed to look at it like it was an insignificant speck on perfection. He turned to look at Bridget. "You actually hit me. That was unexpected."

Fear finally entered Bridget's emotions. She stepped back. "What are you?"

Midora didn't smile. "I am Midora. The leader of Gourmet Corp. And my name will be the last thing you hear."

Then noises started ringing out from below them. A little man opened the door. "Boss! Sorry to interrupt you, but we have a prison break!" Then a fist hit the little man on the head, causing him to slump. "He was annoying." Six muttered.

She looked around. "Am I interrupting something?"

(W)(W)(W)

The pirate flag was a skull with a red band across it. Presumably red hair, but it was impossible to tell.

Most of the crew was gone, so for the most part it was just Shanks, Peter and Sylar.

Peter looked around "Sure is quiet…"

Shanks laughed. "Most the crew's out shopping! Getting ahold of those nice handheld weapons you guys sell! Very fine craftsmanship guns I must say..."

Sylar rolled his eyes. "Easily Impressed" he telepathically told Peter.

Shanks led them into a small meeting room. He poured some wine. "To my new friends!" He said, obviously barely able to stand up.

Peter and Sylar drank, wondering how the heck this guy was a pirate captain.

Peter focused on Shanks mind, and when he got in there, he immediately wished he hadn't.

It was like trying to navigate in a shipwreck cove without a light in a deflating pontoon.

Quickly he started to rearrange everything so Shanks would start to think clearly again, but realized it would take a little longer than he thought.

Peter thought to Sylar. "I need more time. Do whatever it is you do." Sylar sighed, he'd have to make sure Shanks didn't notice anything fishy

Frustrated, Peter dove back into Shanks' mind, and rearranged more pieces. Finally he got fed up with the insanity, and reached out and slapped Shanks. All the pieces fell into place, and Shanks looked up with alert eyes.

"Wait, what? how did I get here? Who're you? Oh I invited you from the bar didn't I? Oh great sorry about that I must've been a rambling idiot."

Shanks stod up, grinned sheepishly, and put his hand out.

Peter smirked. "You weren't too bad." He shook Shanks' hand.

Sylar thought to Peter. "You're lying through your teeth."

Peter didn't show any sign he had heard that, but he did.

He made a mental note to punch Sylar while invisible later.

And so, the three men began to get to know eachother. Peter was finding out that Shanks wasn't a bad guy, a little odd but he had values. Strange that he was a pirate. They were just about to pour another round of wine when they heard a noise. Something wooden getting scrunched.

They ran out onto the deck. They saw an impossibly tall and large man with a black beard. He was holding his fists together, concentrating. In front of him, on of Shanks' new boxes of supplies was being scrunched open.

Shanks yelled. "HEY BLACKBEARD! Get off of my supplies! Those are mine you know."

The man turned around. His face was evil. His grin filled with dirty teeth. "Fine, I'll leave your supplies alone. In turn I'll take your ship!"

Shanks had a look of "not again" on his face. "Ugh, just give it up Blackbeard."

"No, the only people on this ship are you and your two friends. I took care of the rest of the crew here already."

Sylar turned to Peter. "Can I blast him?"

Shanks looked at Sylar. "What do you mean?"

Blackbeard looked at Peter and Sylar closely for the first time. "I sense you are strong individuals. Maybe I can actually have some fun."

Shanks drew his sword. Although he only had one arm, he seemed to hold it with skill. "Bring it."

Peter nodded to Sylar.

Sylar grineed. "muahahahha." He said. He let loose a tremendous radiation beam. Blackbeard's eyes widened. He clenched his fist, and it turned black. The radiation beam was condensed into a small point, that Blackbeared dodged.

Shanks didn't appear overly surprised by the burst of radiation from Sylar. "Nice power you got there. Sometimes I wish I had one. Oh well"

Sylar's face was not in a good mood. "HOW DID HE DO THAT?"

Peter looked at Blackbeard. "He's a Condensor. He can smash anything into a small space. Don't let him focus hard on you, that'd be bad."

Sylar grinned. "I like how that sounds. Hey, you think you can get me close enough to touch him?"

Peter answered that by using super-speed to get to Sylar and throw him towards Blackbeard.

Sylar grinned like a deranged maniac, which he was. "YA-HOO!"

Peter thought to Sylar "Idiot, you just let him know you were coming."

Despite the yelling, Sylar still barreled right into Blackbeard at high velocity.

"OOF!"

Blackbeard went sailing backwards, hitting the mast.

Sylar bounced off, flying away, or, rather, floating.

"That was fun!" Sylar said. "I detected something strange though, I sense two powers in him"

Shanks stared in awe at Sylar. "You have more than one power as well?"

Sylar grinned. "Peter as well. We're what you'd call 'Collectors.'"

Backbeard stood up. "I developed a way to harvest powers from the dead bodies of my enemies. I think I'll make your power my third one. Then I won't need any more." He grinned an evil grin. "Bring it."

Sylar grinned. "For an extremely dumb person you have a dark sense of humor."

Peter glared at Sylar. "So do you."

Sylar raised his hands up in mock surrender. "Guilty as charged. Now I'm going to punch this guy's skull in if you don't mind."

Blackbeard stepped forward. "I wish you luck on that venture, but you are already doomed to failure."

Sylar sighed. He waves his hand and sent a wooden plank cascading towards Blackbeard. Blackbeard condensed it.

"Is that the best you can do?"

"Not even close."

Sylar grinned. He turned his fist black. Planks started flying towards a spot in front of Blackbeard.

The planks condensed into a rather large ball. Sylar sent the ball flying towards Blackbeard.

Blackbeared grinned. Then he raised his other hand. A white ring surrounded it. Then the world began to shake. A shockwave emmited. The world seemed to crack. The ball was sent back at Sylar, knocking him on the head.

Before Sylar lost consciousness he mumbled, "I want that one..."

Blaackbeard laughed. "Too sure oh himself! HAHA!"

Peter, however, had expected this.

He was sneaking around, invisible.

He walked up behind Blackbeard, and delivered three super-speed kicks right to his head. Blackbeard went flying into the railing. Defeated. Barely holding on to consciousness.

Peter stood over Blackbeard. "Well thank you for beating up Sylar, but he is my buddy now. So I'm going to give you a chance to leave. Leave and don't come back and bother us ever again."

Blackbeard laughed. "You think I'm alone dummy? HEY BOYS! Come and help your old man!"

Peter whirled around, and saw a whole pirate crew suddenly surrounding him.

Peter knew he could win against so many people, many of which probably had powers. So he clocked Balckbeard on the head, knocking him out, before he got jumped.

It was a rewarding feeling.

Peter was taken down first. Even he couldn't fight ten of them at once.

Shanks fought valliantly, takign down several of them. But eventually he was captured as well.

They were taken to the brig.

(W)(W)(W)

"Crunch. Crunch. Crunch. Crunch."

Claire was restraining herself to her limit not to slap Ando. She didn't want to look like a person with a short fuse in front of Siphon and his gang. Well, Siphon appeared to be the leader, although the Mulder fellow seemed to not be happy with the arrangement. Kept challenging Siphon's sentences, ideas, and everything.

Siphon was talking up a storm. "I can't wait to meet these Peter and Sylar characters. I've been so bored being alone! I mean seriously, the closest to me I've met is Lillian, and she's way too young for me. MEN actual MEN. who will be serious and know how to carry a decent conversation..."

Shawn whispered to Mulder. "Superiority complex. If his personality was a bit different, he'd be trying to rule the world."

Claire led them into a secret alley. She opened the door. The space was humble, and looked like a spare room. Which it was.

Shawn looked around. "Aren't secret organization bases a bit more... you know... impressive?"

Mr. Bennett walked into the room. "If it was impressive it'd get noticed. That's how things work. Stay under the radar if you want an Underground to work properly. I'm the leader, Noah Bennett."

Siphon and Mulder stepped forward at the same time, trying to introduce themselves as the leader, and ended up tripping over each other.

Bennett rolled his eyes. "Well, what are your plans? We can help you get secret identities, live the city, or get out of the city if you were dumb enough to make a mistake."

Siphon stood up. "We are looking for anyone with a badge like this." Siphon produced his Wingdings badge. Bennett's eyes lit up in surprise.

Bennett paused for a moment. Then he said "I think you should see something." He led them into a dark room.

Claire was confused. They were heading into Sylar's art studio. He painted strange things down there. She wondered what picture had caught Bennet's attention.

Ando was still zapping and eating pizza pringles.

Bennett walked up to an easel, and tore a sheet off of it. A strange picture emerged. There was a tremendously tall man, if it was a man, fully clothed in unearthly blue colored armor. His sword was golden and thin. Around him, there were bodies. Not dead, nessacarrialy, but badly hurt. And the giant man was standing in the center, holding up a boy. Red shirt. Giant glasses. Knocked out. The giant man held in his other hand a Wingdings badge. His posture was triumphant. It was a dark and foreboding image. It made all who gazed upon it shudder, as if it had the power to scare them even though it was only a painting.

Siphon's eyes bugged out of his skull. It was even more bothering to him. He grabbed Bennett. His other hand started glowing all sorts of colors and began to spark. "Who painted this?" He said with a vicious voice Shawn had assumed wouldn't fit someone of his personality.

Bennett remained calm. "Sylar. His paintings predict the future.

Siphon dropped Bennett down. He sighed. "I really wish Bridget were here, she'd be able to help. Do you know who's in that picture? EXDEATH! holding Gabe Winding by the collar in triumph! And I recognize a few other faces in the pile behind him! See that person over there?" He pointed. "That's the face I got from your mind when I looked up Sylar! He's there! And this one!" He pointed again. "Artemis Fowl! He's involved in this! That cannot be good." Siphon's brain began to overload.

Siphon kneeled to the ground. "Man, I really hope Bridget was here. You need time travelers in times like these."

Claire was about to say something encouraging when Hiro, Bridget, and Six appared out of thin air above them. They fell right onto everyone. Bridget got up first. "I'm not a fan of teleporting randomly, but we couldn't risk having that Midora fellow tracking us. We couldn't have won that fight."

Six started waving her arms. "We can't just leave them! Who knows what that Gourmet Corp. will do to them!"

Bridget clicked her tongue. "We'll come up with a plan. Oh look. Friends of yours Hiro?"

Then Bridget noticed Siphon. "Well well well, look who's here. Let's see, you still owe me $6,000 for me managing to get a pie onto your face."

Siphon quickly regretted wishing for Bridget to show up.

Siphon glared at her. "I still say that the pie came at me backwards, through a wormhole, and you blindfolded me. I still ay you did."

Bridget laughed. "You haven't changed a bit."


End file.
